Ra's Will
by XxxKuroNekoxxX
Summary: 'Ra watches my movements, aware of all gestures, careful to detect deceit, "Do you both agree to take the cost of this dangerous magic in order to save them?" I nod both eagerly yet hesitantly - aware of the implications, as does Yugi, "We do". "Then I give you the right to use the magic of the shadows"' Trapshipping, Yaoi, BxRxYYxY, Polygamy, Lemons in future.
1. A Soundless Goodbye

**Kuro: Oh Ra, this is going to be crap.  
Neko: S-s-s-shuddup! I'm trying! T_T  
Kuro: I warn all who are going to read this; Neko-chan is a Yaoi fan-girl interested in writing polygamy. You have been warned.  
Neko: There will be lemons! ^/^  
Kuro: For those who don't know (and don't worry if you don't) Yaoi is boy x boy and polygamy is when said person is in a relationship with multiple people.  
Neko: This is going to be Trapshipping so it's going to be Ryou Bakura x Yugi Mutou x Yami no Yugi x Yami no Bakura; so four people. :3  
Kuro: Also before I forget, neither Neko-chan, nor I own any of the seasons and/or series of Yu-Gi-Oh. I also doubt anyone else writing fanfiction would either.**

* * *

_Yugi Mutou, Egypt, November 20__th_

It's hard to grieve, this I know better than anyone, but at least with their choice you know they're happy somewhere in the next dimension. It's harder to watch them wallow through life in wistful despair than to watch them choose death for their happiness.

I wave goodbye, smiling my hugest and brightest grin. I hate myself for feeling sad at his departure. I mean, I should be encouraging it; I sealed 'Monster Reborn' just to show him that he needed to stay in the afterlife.

As Yami- no Atemu, leaves this word forever I feel a single drop of liquid crystal fall down my cheek slowly. I don't wipe it away, realising with a jolt that it too, like me, is alone.

'Not that I'm alone' I remind myself, scowling. 'I still have Jounouchi, Grandpa, Anzu, Honda, Mokuba, Otogi and even Kaiba still at my side'.

Yet I can feel the emptiness of my head; the static of our broken link. I'll never hear Ya-Atemu call me 'Aibou' again or even the rare 'Mou Hitori Ore' for the rest of my life and for that I could cry but I promised myself I wouldn't, Yami would want me to be strong, so I am going to be brave, for once in my life.

I sigh as I walk away, a sign that my friends didn't miss. I see them exchange glances from the sides of my eyes. I ignore it, hoping that once day I could look at today as a good day for Yami, rather than a depressing day for me. I hold back the tears once again.

Kaiba agrees to take us back to Japan, a gesture in which I am grateful. I wish I could pay him back for all that his done for us both knowingly and unknowingly but I know that I could never do it. No matter how much I tried, for all Kaiba would want is a duel with Mou . . . Atemu.

I must start trying to call him by his actual name properly, especially when I'm slipping up in my own thoughts. If the guys and Anzu hear me call him by my old nicknames they'll burst with unnecessary worry.

The plane ride is quiet; no-one other than Mokuba is truly talking. I overhear Anzu whispering to Otogi about me so I eavesdrop. "-Think he's in shock!" She says, her voice speaking with unhidden concern and sympathy.

Otogi shakes his head slowly, "Can you blame the man? He just lost his closest and oldest friend; in both the metaphorical and literal sense".

"I don't know what to say to him, it's awful" an agonising feeling envelops me as I listen to her words.

I stop listening, unable to bear anymore. I'm not in shock. I'm accepting his death as what it is. I'm not hiding from my grief but rather facing it head on. I won't cry because he'd hate me for giving up, for not accepting his death, for allowing my emotions to destroy the confidence inside myself he worked so hard to built.

I'll see Yami someday; when I'm old and my life has faded away. No sooner because he'd want me to live my life through and tell him what old age is like.

We land and I feel my ears pop. I smile and stretch in a similar manner to a cat, happy to have sorted out my thoughts. I wonder how Ryou and even, I shudder to think, Marik is going with this transition of host to simply being one's own person.

I look out at the small crowd around us, noticing Mai and a few others awaiting our arrival. I bounce out of the small jet, ready to bounce either Mai or Shizuka in a hug when I see a blob of white hair.

I immediately look in that direction, thinking about Ryou. I know he hates his Yami but if he is feeling the hollowness that is so apparent in my head then I'd like to get through it with him. Besides Marik, he is the only person who'd truly understand what I'm going through.

My eyes meet his green ones and then I feel it some sort of shattering of a wall. I hear someone scream in pain but whether that is Ryou, I or us both, I am unsure. My head burns that a thousand forsaken flames are pressing against one mere snowflake. I fall to my knees barely noticing that Ryou's movements are almost symmetrical to mine.

* * *

**Kuro: Seriously Neko-chan! It's the first chapter! Why the hell is there a cliff-hanger?  
Neko: There needed to be ^^ It's crucial to start my story.  
Kuro: And if the Yami's are dead then how are you going to make a Trapshipping? O.o  
Neko: I know how and you just need to be patient and seeing as you read it first you should be fine! xD It's my readers you should feel sorry for, not yourself, haha.  
Kuro: What readers? :p So far your story's crappy.  
Neko: I'll hit you Kuro-kun! Trust me, I will. -giggles-  
Kuro: Yeah, whatever, doesn't mean people will read.  
Neko: Prove him wrong and review? Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! And if you don't than thanks for reading anyway! Until my next chapter, eh?**


	2. A Painful Scream

**Kuro: Whoa, Neko-chan actually updated. That in itself is a shocker.  
Neko: I got a review, I got a review! ^^ So happy!  
Kuro: It could have been for me you know, it wasn't specified.  
Neko: I write the stories and therefore it was for me! :P if it mentions spelling, grammar and other stuff like that then it was for you! ^^ He he.  
Kuro: Like I care and besides it was only one review.  
Neko: One review that I – as in me – got, which reminds me that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it'd still be the same . . . so I could still write fanfiction ^^ except I wouldn't have sold the rights to 4kids :(**

* * *

_Ryou Bakura, Japan, November 20__th_

A bone-cracking pain shoots across my skull like a lightning bolt flashing along the midnight sky. I'm not sure whether Yugi is also screaming but I'm faintly aware of the screeching noise coming from my soul.

Crouched down in intense pain, I hear a crackling of a bond as clear as glass and yet as fuzzy as a Kuriboh. I hear a murmuring of voices but I can't make out what they are saying.

As the voices inside my head grow quieter the pain pressing upon my skull dulls to a mere ache.

I look up at Yugi, unsure on whether I should. I bring my head up to see his giant, innocent, amethyst eyes looking up at me, tears filling the brim of his eyes and spilling endlessly down his face, "Ryou".

My heart stills as I watch this boy break down in front of me I race forward, pushing through Yugi's fans and friends and wrap my arms around the small body tenderly. "So I was right. . ." I mutter under my breath, "You weren't holding up at all, we're you?"

"Do you feel it too?" He replies sobbing. "Do you also experiencing the hollowness of our bodies, the emptiness of our thoughts?"

I could have broken down in tears also if there were not crowds gathering around us. I pick Yugi up gently; resting him in a baby's burping position and head towards the building with his friends trailing behind. "Yes" I answer him. "I feel the pain of it all too".

Yugi is silent for a second but I see his reflection on a window blink curiously, "But you hated the Thief King".

I sigh, "You might as well call him Bakura, I think of him as so anyway". Pausing for a second, I consider my next words, "I don't think anyone who hasn't been that intimately linked could ever understand the pain of having that ripped away in a mere instant. I never really hated Bakura, just more . . . ."

"More you hated not having your own freedom. You wanted to be able control your own actions" Yugi's amethysts eyes glow knowingly. "It was like that for me too, Yami was willing to do anything to win in the beginning".

I still as I realise just when that had happened, "You mean back at duellist island during your duel against Seto Kaiba" I state, calmly. "Aren't you?" He nods, reluctantly.

I place Yugi down on a bland, orange couch as I watch his friends, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Jou and even the Kaiba brother's themselves sit at the sofa perpendicular. Anzu seems to be fumbling for something to say. "You alright man?" Honda says to me, "You two screamed for a while there".

I sit next to Yugi, his blond bangs hanging limply on my right arm. He snuggles into my shoulder, asking for the comfort that only his Yami or I could truly give at this moment. "My head still hurts" I admit, "And the voices are becoming annoying".

Yugi jolts up suddenly looking at me with shocked wide eyes, "You hear the screams too?"

"They're screaming?" I ask, gently "I can only hear a small amount of it".

"Who's screamin' Yug?" says Jou as he approaches Yugi. "What's happening?"

Yugi shakes his head, indicating he either doesn't know or doesn't want to tell us. "It's so loud and it hurts so much but yet not as much as before".

"For me it's really quiet but I only have a dull ache" I murmur mainly to myself.

Anzu pushes me out of the way, "Could it be you're still connected to the pharaoh?"

Yugi winces boldly, shaking. "I hear two voices though".

Kaiba's watching us in the corner of the room in disbelief. He picks up an apple and starts chomping it. "I'm still not saying this is real but honestly!" He scoffs, "If you think it through it's obvious that they are both hearing both of their so called Yamis".

"Hate to admit it but I think that damn Kaiba might be right" Jou says. "I mean it started just after you and Ryou looked at each other".

I stare out the window, ignoring the rest of the comments. Rain is pouring down the side heavily. I guess Ra isn't smiling at us today.

Wait. Oh my Ra.

We didn't even think about the Gods.

* * *

**Neko: There you go, a quick update before I have no internet for the week! xD. I only have internet from Friday to Sunday :(  
Kuro: Another cliffhanger?  
Neko: I don't think it's a cliffy. –frowns slightly- It's just what is needed to get this story started.  
Kuro: You mean it hasn't started yet? You just finished the second chapter you know.  
Neko: I know! And No, it starts when the summery comes into the story.  
Kuro: And when's that?  
Neko: Two chapters I think. Then the adventure truly starts.  
Kuro: . . . alright then?  
Neko: ^^ Thanks to all those who put '**_**Ra's Will' **_**on follow and favourite! xD Please Review!**


	3. A Following Consequence

**Neko: Woah! Check out my reviews! :D So happy! ^^ Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!  
Kuro: And I would like to thank Thalionwen Turweithiel for being my first reviewer. I'm pleased that you didn't find any mistakes both grammatically and spelling-wise.  
Neko: . . . Did you even just speak English? =_=  
Kuro: I did. You should know that, you're a writer after all.  
Neko: Hey! I just come up with the story line you know! And type the basic story.  
Kuro: I know. I am the beta and the artist.  
Neko: I hate you Kuro-kun: p Anyways I got a review from Lady Laran and MistressXofXCastleXOblivion! Thank you to you both! And yes, this pairing is amazing, isn't it? xD Oh and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ^^**

* * *

_Yugi Mouto, Japan, November 20th_

It hurts so badly. The voices of the screeching spirits are causing both my ears and head to cringe with intense pain. I can barely hear myself think and it's even harder to hear what the others are saying over it.

Ryou is just staring out the small room's window. His emotive hazel-brown eyes are wide and alert as he does so.

I can't help but admire Kaiba's handiwork as far as his interior design goes. Like him, there's a thin subtle elegance to the willowing, white curtains, the spiral, ebony staircase and the small orange sofas. I love the graceful midnight blue, arch border spiralling across the corners of the room and I adore the sweet, polished timber floor and the window Ryou is staring out is, while splashed with the rain of the outside, clear and has such a gorgeous view.

Jounouchi talks, muttering something about the voices screeching in my head, I can barely hear him though; the voices . . . and my own thoughts too loud.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Otogi says, causing me to jolt out of my thoughts like a lightning bolt flashing through the sky.

Ryou blinks, his soft lips curl into a small frown, a look of confusion sitting upon his face. "I think we have been used".

"Huh?" I find the words falling out of my lips, "Who?"

He turns to me, looking at me with displeasure written on his forehead, "Us Yugi; You, Yami no Yugi, Bakura and I".

Kaiba wears a face of simple confusion and curiosity, "What have you worked out that I haven't?"

"The gods" he says, his face watching the wooden floorboards. "I don't think the gods told us the truth".

"What do you mean?" I ask. Is Yami safe?

Ryou bits his lip, "If you were one of the gods and you had three of the people who caused thousands of year's worth of chaos, willing to walk into the afterlife, would you let them, or would you sentence them to unwilling eternal punishment".

The room is silent for but a moment as I consider, "If I was Slifer, it's a maybe for both. . . I'd probably say the same for Ra but Obelisk. . . "My voice trails off, my point made.

"Exactly" his voice is sombre, "We've been played like a fiddle".

"It's actually a probable prospect" Kaiba says, slight surprise unhidden from his words, "if you believe your whole Egyptian magic crap, of course".

"You believe?!" Jounouchi exclaims, loudly.

Kaiba shakes his head, "No."

Mokuba laughs, "Nii-chan's considering it though, fighting the logics". The laugh feels awkward in the tense atmosphere but Mokuba doesn't notice; the blissfulness of a child.

Anzu stares at Kaiba however thinking, "Well then, Kaiba, seeing as you're a new member of our group, what would you propose we do in this situation?"

Kaiba scoffs, "Call a mental institute?" He walks across the room and throws his apple in the tiny wastebasket sitting next to the door, "I guess, I'd find the most powerful person I know and get them to help me with my cause. In this case, I'd summon one of your 'Egyptian Gods' if I have a way to."

I stand up suddenly, "you do!"

"Huh?" Grandpa says, confused. "What do you mean, Yug?"

"Kaiba has shadow magic" I say, my eyes lit up with undying enthusiasm, "If I give him my god card, he could use that shadow magic to summon either Ra or Slither, as Obelisk would be a dreadful mistake."

Ryou smiles, "You're right, Yugi. And they're dragons too meaning-"

I cut him off, "meaning that he'd be fairly synchronised".

Jounouchi grins like a madman, "who knew the jerk could be so useful?"

"Everyone but you, puppy" Kaiba says causing everyone but Jounouchi to laugh hysterically.

I pull out my- or rather Atemu's- god cards and look at them, "Ra or Slither?"

Anzu stares at the two, "Something's telling me, Ra".

"We're going to base the entire future of two of our friends and our friends' past selves on a 'something'?" Honda replies, looking somewhat happy, "Why not? It's worked for us before".

I pass Ra to Kaiba, crossing my fingers that it'd work. "What do I do?"

"Try and feel some sort of connection and Seth will teach you the rest" I fumble, playing on my relationship with Ya-Atemu.

He closes his eyes and mumbles some unrecognisable words, suddenly, out of the card, a clear Ra appears, as if a genie from a lamp.

"Why do you summon me, Children of the land of Japan?"

* * *

**Neko: Dun, Dun, Daaaaaaah! xD  
Kuro: It starts next chapter, right?  
Neko: Yup! ^u^  
Kuro: I must admit, it's a freaking good chapter and you've got the next chapter up and ready too, also? Holy f**k!  
Neko: Bad word –hits Kuro_kun over the head with a hammer- but thank you!  
Kuro: Ouch. Anyway, I actually do think this is worthy of a review, so do so? Thanks. And be sure to comment any mistakes or anything down for me, cheers.  
Neko: Are you British or something?  
Kuro: . . . No.  
Neko: Review! xD**


	4. A Trying Trial

**Kuro: So this is the second update, huh?  
Neko: Yes! I love this chapter. The plot bunnies were going wild when I wrote it but I have a veeeeery exact plan on how this story is going to go.  
Kuro: -eyebrow raises- you do?  
Neko: Yup :) That's why I needed you to draw that picture. The picture in question has absolutley nothing to do with this chapter so I'm not going to tell you fans anything about it. . . yet.  
Kuro: Thats a lie, you know. It does have something to do with this chapter. Just not directly.  
Neko: It hasn't been mentioned yet so therefore it is unimportant, okay? ^^  
Kuro: Yeah, whatever. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all, okay?**

* * *

_Ryou Bakura, Japan, November 20th_

The wind bellows loudly, which is strange, I mean, we are inside, right? Ra's eyes are crossed in slight contempt but he just hovers in the air somewhat. The air is warm, like a sweet summers day without humidity.

Yugi stutters, as if unsure, "w-we need your help".

"I am aware".

The curtains blow suddenly, opening up. I see that the once unstoppable storm has been quickly replaced by a strong, inevitable sun. "Will" I start, "will you help us?"

Ra closes his eyes, unsure of the answer, "Possibly" he allows.

That's all we need! Now to convince him, "Please? You know it's unfair that this has happened to the Pharaoh and the thief".

"True" Ra says, nodding. "However Slither and Obelisk has decided that this is for the best".

"You don't agree?" Yugi replies.

Ra's long golden wings flap slightly, "You are correct."

"Why?" Kaiba asks in response.

Ra turns his head towards the brunette, "Because betrayal is beneath a god".

"So will you help Yugi and his friend?" Yugi's grandfather pipes up.

Ra does some sort of equivalent to a sigh, "I will but it will cost them dearly".

"Cost us what?" I ask immediately.

"That" the dragon begins, "Depends".

Yugi's face scrunches up in confusion, "Depends on what?"

"The things your friends would hate to lose the most".

Jou steps forward, "What do you mean?"

"Not everything will be interpreted the way you think" Ra answers honestly, "However, I shall know if you are lying to me".

"So we're the ones to decide the price of your help" Anzu states in shock.

The room glows slightly as Ra's body becomes less opaque, "That is right, now all of you except you two" he points to Yugi and myself, "What would you hate to lose most?"

Kaiba shifts slightly, "My connections".

"Not me, nii-chan?" Mokuba replies, saddened.

Kaiba nods, "If I had my connections I could get you back from anyone or anything, If I didn't have them however it'd only be a certain amount of time before I'd lose you forever."

"You speak the truth, Seto Kaiba. I appreciate the honesty."

Kaiba nods and then steps back, "Well, I'd miss nii-chan, the most" Mokuba defends.

"You also speak the truth" Ra smiles gently at the small child.

Mokuba 'hmmph's and mutters a quick "of course" before running to follow his brother.

Ra turns to Jou, "I'd be lost without my friends to back me up, I guess".

"You are all so honest, Yugi Mouto's and Ryou Bakura's cost will lessen due to this" Ra states before turning to Anzu.

Anzu shudders as she thinks, "My athletic ability, as much as I hate to admit it, I'd hate to find out I could never be a dancer ever again."  
Ra nods, then turns to Otogi, "I believe that I'd be lost without my skills as a gamer".

"My faith" Yugi's Grandpa exclaims without prompt.

Honda fidgets, "a map?"

"A map?" Jou stares, "You'd be most lost with a ma- actually that makes sense".

"Yeah . . ." his voice trails off, awkwardly.

"That is all of you" Ra speaks out of the blue, pulling people out of the silent atmosphere that surrounds us. "Now, the only thing I can truly do is bless you with the magic you'll need to save the thief of chaos and the Pharaoh of the same name. Will you accept this blessed curse?"

Yugi and I exchange glances, should we? However I remember the pain we went through and the hollowness I'm feeling, "We do" we both say.

Ra watches my movements, aware of all gestures, careful to detect deceit, "Do you both agree to take the cost of this dangerous magic in order to save them?"

I nod both eagerly and hesitantly – aware of the implications, as does Yugi, "We do".

"Then I give you the right to use the magic of the shadows" he says. "This is your cost, your connection to the two will be cut immediately until further notice, you shall not be able to contact your friends and family, you may use no means of mechanical travel, you will not be able to receive direct clues or help to the location of the two and" he emphasises the last word, "you shall not be able to summon me or any of the other gods, in any manner".

"But-" Yugi tries to protest.

"No buts, you have already agreed, also due to the fact you both now hold shadow magic that means that other identities have also had their magic returned." Ra disappears suddenly, his card now blank.

The room is silent, and I notice that my head no longer hurts or has the voices inside. I sigh. I guess this truly is a hefty price. "This is goodbye, I suppose".

Yugi's words cause a ripple of disease among the group but there's nothing any of them can say to stop Yugi and I.

We are going to save our Yamis. No matter the cost.

* * *

**Kuro: I see the summery.  
Neko: I said it begun when the summery enters the story, did I not? XD  
Kuro: You did.  
Neko: And so the group is separated! Check in next update to find out what happens on Dragon Ball Z!  
Kuro: She means Ra's Will. . . Nerd.  
Neko: Hahaha xD I had to do it :p Review!? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease? Oh and I don't own DBZ either. . . do I even need a disclaimer for that?  
Kuro: Ra knows. . .**


	5. A Lost Darkness

**Kuro: A third chapter? Are you freaking sick?  
Neko: . . . -cutely- no.  
Kuro: Then why are you updating so quickly? You're making me look like a liar.  
Neko: I . . .uh . . . am kinda addicted to this story, haha. I love it soooo much. XD  
Kuro: You love your own story? Arrogant much?  
Neko: It's our story. Without you this story would be unreadable.  
Kuro: So you love this story because I helped? -smirks- I told you, you were in love with me.  
Neko: Noooooo, that'd be weird :/ Anyway, here's chapter 5! Oh, and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

_Yami No Yugi, Unknown, Unknown_

The pain.

Oh Ra. What the hell did I get myself into? Why did I leave Yugi for this? "Y-y-you h-holding u-up?" The thief stutters out.

"Yeah" I answer. For some reason my pain is less than his, although why, I don't know. "You?"

Although I can't stand the man, a comradeship has been made in here, I have to know he's okay. "Y-yes, I-I'm fine".

I sigh and wince at the pain it causes. The place around us is black and other than the thief there is no-one around. "That's good, err . . ." I try to remember his name, and fail.

"Bakura" He replies without stuttering, his pain seeming to deteriorate for a moment, "Just call me Bakura".

I shake my head, "That's like you calling me Yugi".

"I know" he says, "But I'm not the thief any more, time has turned me into a different person. Just as you are no longer the Pharaoh. You are darkness, like this room, like me."

I consider the man's words. "You're right. I'm not really Atemu any more, am I?"

"Of course I'm r-right" he winces, "You just have too much pride to see the simple things".

I was the Pharaoh but now I'm not. . . "Then what should I be called?"

He face-palms, a movement that I'm sure caused him a lot of agony but he must think it worth it, "Did I not already say it you moron?"

"You did?" I say, mostly to myself.

He sighs, "You are darkness, meaning that you should just have Yami".

"But didn't you say that you're darkness too?" I say. Talk about confusing.

He looks at me with an expression that screams 'are you kidding me?' "I already said that I s-shall be called Bakura, so you can have Yami".

"So my name is a consolation prize?"

Bakura glares at me, "If there was a rock here, I'd throw it at you, I mean, does it matter?"

I think on it, "guess not, you're the only one here to talk to anyway".

"Exactly". We fall into an uncomfortable silence.

I'd never really concentrated on Bakura's looks but now that I am, I notice how unnaturally amazing his long, white hair is and how it falls perfectly on his not-so-tanned skin. I note how his twisted dull-brown eyes accentuate his personality and demeanour. "This is really boring" he says in a quiet but malicious voice.

"Yeah, it is" I reply. "Hey, can you still feel the bond?"

He frowns, "I did when we first came here but now nothing".

"Same, do you think Yugi and um, Ryou are in trouble?" My tone carries my obvious worry and concern.

Bakura slouches and then lays down on his back "Ouch" he mutters before a moment of silence, "they probably are knowing them but we can't do anything now. We were fools and thus we are trapped".

"Why aren't you scared for them?!" I demand, "You and Ryou may not have gotten along but he was still your host".

He jerks up and then howls in pain, "Ugh, I am terrified, okay!?" He yells in the midst of all his torture, "but t-this is our mistake. We aren't being punished just by being in constant pain and agony, we chose this path and so only we can atone for our mistakes".

I sit upon the dark ground and sigh, "We truly messed up, didn't we?"

"You think?"

* * *

**Kuro: Yami's point-of-view?  
Neko: Yup! ^^ I've been waiting eagerly to write this.  
Kuro: But doesn't it give away spoilers?  
Neko: How? All it does is prove that the Yamis are together and in a giant black somewhere.  
Kuro: . . . you're right?  
Neko: I am.  
Kuro: Review, -sigh- to both of us please . . . or just me :)  
Neko: Heeeey!**


	6. A Second Loss

**Kuro: A fourth update? All at once? Are you f***king kidding me, Neko-chan?  
Neko: Err, no? Like I said last chapter, I'm kinda addicted to writing this. Oh and -hits Kuro-kun with hammer- stop saying bad words!  
Kuro: But seriously! Do you know how hard it is to keep up with the editing of these quick updates?  
Neko: . . . no? But this chapter was the hardest to write. . .  
Kuro: And what was the easiest? :/  
Neko: Chapter 4: A Trying Trial. That practically wrote itself :D  
Kuro: -sigh- Neither Neko H. Rethgil nor Kuro Y. Rekrad own Yu-Gi-Oh. We do however own this plot and the picture I drew. Do not steal!**

* * *

_Yugi Motou, Japan, November 20th_

I can't bear to look at Jounouchi, Anzu or Honda. I know what I just did, what I just gave up and the consequences that will follow. I am ultimately the cause of the return of the shadow realm, just like, just a few hours ago, I was the one who destroyed it. I just revived the thing Yam-Atemu and I worked so hard to dissipate. "Well, the peace lasted forever, am I right man?" Honda says as he places his hand on my back.

"I know what I did" I reply feeling kinda annoyed.

Honda puts his arms in a defensive position, "hey, I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to calm you down".

My anger dies down, "I know . . . Sorry".

"It's okay man, are you sure we can't help?"

I sigh, "Ra said Ryou and I couldn't have friends or family come with us".

"Friends, oh damn, that would have been my fault" Jounouchi exclaims, hitting his head on the wall of the room.

Ryou shakes his head, "It would have been worse if you had have lied".

"Do you regret it?" I blurt out suddenly.

Ryou looks both confused and stunned, "Regret our decision, you mean?" I nod. "No."

"You don't?"

Ryou shakes his head, "It may have been a selfish decision and it may have been unwise but it was the right decision, for me, I mean". He pauses as if considering something, "What about you?"

"Huh?" I slip, not comprehending. What does he mean?  
Ryou does some sort of giggle, "Do you regret our decision?"

"No." I answer, "I feel guilty because of the whole return of the shadow games thing but. . ."

"But it's worth the cost" he finishes for me.

I jerk my head down quickly, "Yeah".

I hug Anzu goodbye, feeling her warm arms elope me in a strong connection of undying friendship. "I don't care what Ra says I'm going to find some way for me and the guys to help you, you can trust me on that" she laughs.

I pull out of our hug, "I believe you" I smile.

Honda then picks me up and sits me on his shoulder, "Come back safe, okay little man?"

"I'm not little!" I yell, hitting his head.

Jou laughs, "Yeah, come back safe, Yug".

Suddenly, Ryou's palm starts to glow a bright red, "Yugi! Your hand!" He exclaims.

I look down and like Ryou's my hand is flashing crimson, orange and yellow like a flame. There's some sort of circular monster drawn upon my palm, the light coming from it's outline.

It has scales, a tail, two legs and 'sun' written in kanji in the middle. It's also covered in something that looks like it might be flames. "You have one too" I point to Ryou's hand.

Kaiba walks off, in the direction of the other side of the room and then tells my grandpa to come to us. "What's wrong Yugi?" He looks at me, "I thought you two were leaving".

"We are in a minute" I reply, "Do you know what this symbol means?"

Grandpa studies it and then gasps loudly. "It is the mark of Ra's Chosen".

"What do ya mean Sugoroku-san?" Mokuba pipes up.

Grandpa traces my lit mark gently, "legend has it that the gods give marks to those whom have been blessed with their power, this, 'sun-dragon' of sorts, is Ra's emblem or crest, I guess you could say."

"So what's the other two gods' marks then?" Jou questions.

Grandpa puffs out some air, "Well Obelisk's is an eye, to show that he is watching his disciples at all times." Does that mean Yami's magic comes from Obelisk? He does have that eye appear above his forehead, "and Slither's is said to be a flower, but which kind of flower, and it's meaning, have been lost due to time".

Ryou steps closer to me, "We better go Yugi" he says quietly, "Goodbye everyone, hopefully we shall meet again".

He pulls at my hand to take me out the door when our marks meet, darkness surrounds us and then suddenly we're alone.

And I have no idea where.

* * *

**Kuro: I actually drew Ra's mark for you all.  
Neko: I did first  
Kuro: Yours sucked.  
Neko: :( I know it did, you don't have to be mean :/  
Kuro: :) And so my job's complete. Anyway, if you want to see what the mark looks like you're going to have to wait til I post the link on our profile.  
Neko: Just be sure to remove the spaces, oh and please review to all four updates?! Thank You!**


End file.
